Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating?
by ideomania
Summary: Short fic based on my favorite line from 2.04. I thought it was time Merlin and Gwen actually acted like friends this season rather then coworkers...


Hey, um I forgot the disclaimer last time, so whoopsy - uh I don't own blah blah blah Merlin blah blah not me.

I wrote this after watching some of my fav bits again, Merlin has the best facial expressions and Colin (?? Is that the actor's name - too lazy for Google) has great comic timing with Bradley. So anyway I formed a story or drabble around that one line that makes me giggle everytime. It also made a good title.

**Set:** Sometime after 2.04.

I wanted Gwen/Merlin friendship scenes and _it would seem _I have to write them MYSELF (Oh Merlin writers *shakes head in disappointment*). You know it was the PERFECT time for a hug when he told her Lancelot was gone but no, its alright you just cry by yourself I'm gonna wander away. Good job Merlin.

* * *

"Oh, what's the wilddeoren eating? It's alright it's just Merlin."

Gwen giggled, "And then what happened?"

"You mean after we barely escaped with our lives using Arthur's untested berry idea?"

"Merlin, you were very brave." Gwen assured him with a smile.

"Well uh…_eventually_ we got to the castle and then, _oh you'll love this _– Arthur and I scaled the wall. The wall! It was huge and he's telling me to hurry up! I mean I'm barely getting any grip at all and he's just flying up – like it nothing."

Merlin made climbing motions in the air and Gwen laughed. They were sitting on the floor in Arthur's chambers; Merlin had needed help after having a small accident involving some arrows and Arthur's favourite shirt. She still didn't quite understand how he'd managed to pin the shirt to Arthur's door but eventually they'd managed to get it down – thankfully with only _one_ big hole to worry about. Most of the damage had been sustained by the door and their (or rather Merlin's) efforts to get the arrows out.

They sat facing each other, their legs crossed – her with Arthur's shirt in her lap while she mended it and him with a shield he was supposed to be polishing.

Both of them were too lost in the story to hear Arthur's approach as he walked into his room, spotting the two friends he paused at the doorway and listened.

"What was going on at your end?" Merlin asked after finishing his wall-climbing routine, complete with mock groans and a dusting of hands.

Gwen smiled and watched her stitching; making sure it was nice and even. " My end? Well, I was in the dungeon." She said simply.

"And?" Merlin prompted.

Gwen sighed, "and I didn't get the chance to do anything heroic like you because I was the one in distress." She made an annoyed sound, "_The damsel in distress_."

Merlin leant forward his polishing rag in hand, "So you would have rather been on the recuing side of things?" He smirked. "I'd like to see you scale a wall in your dress."

Gwen looked up and mirrored him, leaning forward "Well _I_ would have handled the wilddeoren _better_." She challenged.

"Is that so?" Merlin said in mock disbelief.

"Yes, that's so!" Gwen maintained, refusing to crack a smile.

"Well next time I'm in trouble you can rescue _me_."

Gwen relaxed her posture, her eyes falling back to her work; she smiled slowly, "What do you think I've been doing since we met? It's day in day out." She waved the shirt under his nose, "And look at this, I'm saving you _right now_."

Merlin flushed and they both started giggling. A muffled chuckle from the doorway surprised them and their heads whipped around to see Arthur leaning against the doorway watching them in amusement.

Merlin looked at Gwen, Gwen looked at Merlin. Merlin pretended to be polishing the shield.

"Well, look who's turned up…" Merlin muttered.

"Hmmm…a spy." Gwen finished.

"A nasty eavesdropper." Merlin added

"Someone who probably has a lot of better things to do."

"Someone who has nothing better to do because he gets it all done for him."

"A prince." Gwen added.

"A prat." Merlin supplied mischievously.

"Enough." Arthur commanded.

Merlin made a face at Gwen and she smothered a laugh. Tying off her sewing she held it up for Merlin's inspection as Arthur moved into the room and sat down at his desk.

"Good?"

"Great." Merlin corrected, taking the shirt from her and standing up. He offered her a hand, which she gratefully took. "You can't even tell it's there now."

"Tell _what's_ there, Merlin?" Arthur asked disdainfully. Gwen hid another smile as she smoothed out her skirt and collected her sewing supplies – it was time to retreat.

"Um…well…" Merlin trailed off.

He slung the shield over one shoulder. "I don't – I don't know about you, but uh I've got a lot of things to do – which have to be done _not here_." He edged towards the door, trying to follow Gwen out.

"Guinevere." Arthur called as Gwen reached the doorway.

She glanced back at them – Arthur sitting calmly at his desk and Merlin looking guilty and frozen in his escape. "Yes, Sire?"

"Thank you for your help." He sighed, "Whatever it was."

Shaking his head earnestly he looked at her "I believe it would take a village to save Merlin from himself…but every little bit helps." Gwen glanced at Merlin and almost choked – he looked so indignant, dear god she had to get out of there. Preferably now, _before_ she exploded into giggles.

"Of course, thank you Sire." She allowed herself a smirk. "_Bye, Merlin_." She said cheerily.

Gwen was one step from being out in the hall when Arthur spoke again. "Oh, and Guinevere if you wouldn't mind closing the door behind you, I wish to speak to Merlin about something."

Arthur watched as Gwen turned to throw a startled look at Merlin, who was paling considerably. She put an uncertain hand on the doorknob before glancing at him and biting her lip doubtfully. Arthur smirked; he was willing to bet that he was about to find out exactly what Merlin had foolishly done this time. It was _always_ so much better knowing _what_ Merlin had done before punishing him.

* * *

I love the delight Arthur takes in ordering Merlin around - well its mean but still...very amusing.

I also particularly love the scene where Arthur threatens to make Merlin's life hell and Merlin's like "more then usual?" and Arthur's like "Yeah." - LOL Oh Merlin. I want to read a fic about Merlin seeing what more then usual entails...come on don't make me write it I have no idea.

It was fun writing Merlin - hey first time, hurray! Hope its not too out of character for them to sort of gang up on him...


End file.
